Crimen en el Instituto Canterot
by vegajaume
Summary: Crimen en el instituto Canterlot. Sunset Shimmer ahora es sospechosa de asesinarse a si misma tras hayarse su cadaver. ¿? Este relato sucede unos tres años tras la primera pelicula y sci Twilight aun no se presentó a las chicas (Vamos, despues de Rainbow Rocks y antes de Friendship Games) update: 16/11/2017 Actualizado a Crossover con la obra de D.Koontz "Twilight eyes"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
Crimen en el instituto Canterlot.

Es madrugada, finales del mes de los prados, hace calor… En una casa adscrita al instituto Canterlot, la estudiante Sunset Shimmer intenta dormir, tras dar vueltas y vueltas lo consigue, pero se encuentra con una pesadilla.

En ella se enfrenta a la visión fantasmal de si misma, mas joven y ensangrentada. Ella abre los ojos, estos, vacíos y sin vida, la miran fijamente sus labios acartonados se mueven y con un hilo de voz dice "tu me has matado…"

Sunset Shimmer se despierta, envuelta en lo que ella espera que solo sea sudor, "que sed!" dice ella con la boca seca, deshace la cama poniéndose las zapatillas en el proceso y se dirige a la cocina, en ella, tras tomarse dos vasos de agua, decide pasar el resto de la noche en el sofá de la sala de estar, dado que allí hay aire acondicionado. Se estira en el sofá, ante el, en la mesita encuentra el mando del aparato de aire acondicionado marca "Therminator 2" tras encenderlo, mientras intenta recuperar el sueño, alguien enciende la luz, es Maud Pie, "Sunset, tomando el fresco?"

"Se intenta… Oye Maud, porque no me recitas un poema?"

Maud había sacado de la nevera una soda, "A nadie le gustan mis poemas, dicen que son aburridos… de rocas… Y tu? Cuéntame cosas…"

Sunset se incorpora, "Acabo de tener la peor pesadilla imaginable."

"Que te pasaba una apisonadora por encima? Comenzando por los pies?"

Sunset estaba parpadeando muy despacio, "Maud, te han dicho que eres muy morbosa? No, no era eso."

"Es lo que dice mi hermana, todos estamos un poco locos hoy en día supongo que eso incluye una imaginación enfermiza. Al final, que has soñado?"

"He soñado conmigo misma, muerta, ha sido muy desagradable. Ella, yo , me criticaba por dejarla morir."

En aquel momento, Maud se sentó junto a ella, poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Sunset dijo "Los sueños, son muy simbólicos, tu estas aquí bastante viva diría yo…"

Sunset río " Si, claro, menuda tontería, oye, te importuna si paso aquí la noche?"

"date el hartón."

Al marcharse Maud a su habitación, Sunset salió a la terraza sentándose en un banco, miro el cielo estrellado y comenzó a sollozar, el sueño la había marcado.

Al romper el alba y sin haber dormido desde las tres del día anterior, Sunset Shimmer entra a la cocina por la puerta del jardín, cogiendo una manzana del cesto de fruta, se sienta ante la mesa prevista para servir almuerzos, tras frotarla con una servilleta, le da un bocado, mascando, sopesa, "El clan Apple las cultivaba mejor…" De repente, con el fragmento de manzana en la boca, escucha unos pasos ante la puerta, oye el inconfundible sonido de una radio de mano Policial , una voz responde a la misma.

"Aquí Charlie Victor Foxtrot four-zero, nos encontramos ante la residencia." *Ding dong!* sonó el timbre.

Sunset se puso en pié y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero Fluttershy, que también lo había oído, se aproximó a la misma, Sunset, decidió esperar en el pasillo, al fin y al cabo, esa fue de las primeras veces que vio algo de autonomía en Fluttershy…

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a una pareja uniformada.

"Buenos días señorita, Policía del estado de Canterlot, Teniente Brass, esta es mi compañera, la sargento Cooper. Hemos de darles una mala noticia." Cooper sujeta a Fluttershy, que nota como comienza a acelerársele el pulso.

"Hola, yo soy Barbara Cooper, quieres un vaso de agua?"

"Yo soy Fluttershy, estoy bien, no se preocupe."

El Teniente Brass, "Hemos encontrado un Cadáver en las montañas al norte, corresponde a una tal Sunset Shitter…" Brass se quejó al recibir un codazo de Barbara. "Es Sunset Shimmer…"

Ambos se quedaron de piedra ante la risotada que les soltó Fluttershy "Pero que dicen! Si Sunset Shimmer está aquí! Es más anoche Maud la vio en el patio! Miren!" Fluttershy salió por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose por fuera hacia el patio trasero.

"Seguramente está sentada en el chaisse longe." Fluttershy abre la puerta y entra en el vacío patio "Tendría que estar aquí…"comenzando a sollozar al comenzar a creerse que Sunset, que en los últimos tres años había logrado redimirse de sus malas acciones había fallecido. Barbara, la mano amiga ella, la abrazó… Sunset mientras tanto había regresado a la cocina, y tras abrir la puerta, se dio de bruces con los agentes y con Fluttershy que tras alzar la cabeza pegó un portentoso grito al ver a Sunset, alias, la "no-muerta" Sunset se presentó ante la autoridad "Buenas, soy Sunset Shimmer, que desean?"

"Curioso…" comentó Brass

"Ves como no se llamaba Sunset Shitter?" Respondió Barbara.

"Pero y el cuerpo que encontramos?" Rebatió Brass.

"Oye Sunset, no tendrás una hermana? " dijo Barbara.

"No, que yo sepa…"

Brass, decidiendo cortar el dialogo en seco, "Me temo que tendrás que venir con nosotros…"

Sunset se descolgó la mochila "Oye Maud, te importa dejar esto en mi cuarto?"

Tras haberle entregado la mochila, Sunset acompaña a los agentes, tras cerrar la puerta, Maud escanea sus alrededores, encontrando a Lyra "Oye Lyra, Puedes dejar esto en el cuarto de Sunset? Entregándole la mochila."

Mientras tanto Sunset y los agentes, han atravesado el Jardín delantero entrando los tres en el coche patrulla, Sunset tubo que sentarse detrás, lo cual despertó no pocas risas entre sus compañeras de la fraternidad (Epsilon Kappa Gamma).

Bárbara se giró, "Oye Sunset, es la primera vez que vas en un coche patrulla?"

"Detrás si, la verdad es que estos respaldos son un rato incomodos."

Tras soltar una risotada, Bárbara comentó "Son para los detenidos! Se supone que han de ir esposados con los brazos a la espalda…"

Sunset hace lo que acabó de sugerir Bárbara "Esto es! Ahora si que voy bien."

"La primera vez que oigo eso de un investigado." Dijo Bárbara.

"Si habeis acabado de cacarear gallinitas, hemos llegado." Dijo el Teniente Brass.

"Acaba de decir 'caca'…" comento en Sotto Vocce Sunset Shimmer seguido de chocar el puño en complicidad con Bárbara, seguidas de obvias risitas, que se cortaron al leer el nombre de la calle, la Calle Morgue.

Al llegar a una puerta con un letrero donde también ponía 'Morgue' Brass dijo "Es aquí."

"En serio? La Morgue de la calle Morgue?" comento Sunset.

"Si, que pasa?" dijeron ambos agentes, Brass tiró de una cuerda que colgaba del techo, la cual produjo un alarido de Mujer grabado seguido del sonido de una cisterna de retrete. "El patólogo es un caso… Peculiar…" se calló cuando se abrió la puerta asomándose un Jorobado vestido con harapos. Bárbara rompió el hielo "Usted debe de ser Igor?" El Jorobado "Contestó "Se pronuncia Eye gore, por cierto, eso ha sido racista. Soy Fred."

Los cuatro pasaron dentro, el interior tenía toques de decoración Kitsch, como un poster con un esqueleto de un gato y la cita 'Aguanta ahí nena'. El Jorobado gritó "Steve! Tienes aquí dos de la bofia y una maciza!" Un Doctor se asomó por una puerta, "Hola, soy el patólogo, Steve Hooves, aunque me llaman Stiff (Tieso). Disculpen a Fred, creo que su madre bebió demasiado anticongelante."

Sunset dijo "Stiff Hooves? En serio? Suena a un chiste sobre Caballos muertos."

"Si ya, yo iba para veterinario…"

Mientras tanto, Brass le dio a Steve una copia del informe del caso Shimmer. Steve lo leyó "Si, vengan por aquí, agg que sed…" Steve abrió un arcón frigorífico y de debajo del cuello de un difunto, sacó un botellín de cerveza, el difunto abrió los ojos y agarró el brazo del forense. "Disculpe Doctor, me gustaría oír una segunda opinión…" "Siempre con la misma cantinela, ni trabajar puede ya uno…" dijo Steve cerrando la tapa del arcón, el 'fallecido' intento protestar antes "Doctoor…" bien, lo suyo está en el B54, a ver, 52, 56… Me he pasado B54 Aquí." Abriendo el arcón sin ninguna ceremonia, Sunset sabia que bajo la lona que cubría el cuerpo podría salir de dudas.

Fue un dejà bu, efectivamente, bajo la lona se hallaba el mismo ser de su pesadilla, se hallaba profundamente demacrado. Steve comenzó a leer el informe, se halló en pose decúbito prono en el Glaciar Pinto, se congeló rápidamente, por eso la ausencia total de descomposición, presenta daños contundentes en la bóveda craneal, fue rápido, junto a ella encontraron esto." Entregó una bandeja de petri con una pieza de chapa metálica, con unos simbolos marcados C.B.M. "es una pieza de un ordenador, uno muy antiguo Canterlot Business Machines del modelo 5140 , pero el cuerpo no tiene más de tres años."

Sunset, sin pensar siquiera, dice "Quizás fuese una 'Geek', una aficionada a los ordenadores antiguos, podríais mirar en el 3C, o Club Computadoras de Canterlot."

Bárbara alucinó ante la nueva pista "Tú eres buena, has pensado en ingresar en el cuerpo?"

"Bueno, quien sabe, quizás…" comentó Sunset, mientras se guardaba la chapa del C.B.M. en el bolsillo.  
"Oíd chicos me podéis acercar al Instituto?" Preguntó Sunset.

Tras hablarlo entre ellos, Bárbara dijo. "Es lo mínimo…. Sube."

Brass que se encontraba tras el volante, comentó. "De momento no eres sospechosa de nada, pero todo puede cambiar…" recibiendo un nuevo codazo de Bárbara Cooper.

Sunset durante el viaje de regreso estuvo mirando por la ventana los arboles pasar y pensando. "¿Qué le pasó a esa pobre chica? ¿Por qué yo soy ella? Creo que necesito ayuda…"

Mientras tanto en el Crystal College, una joven estudiante está completando un ingenio electronico "Magia, prepárate a recibir el frio guante de la ciencia!" Recibiendo por su entusiasmo no pocas muestras de acritud. "Empollona! En serio, eres muy guapa, deberíamos salir…"

Twilight debido a los tratos insolentes que había recibido toda su vida, no era ajena a practicar con el lado oscuro de Oscar Wilde. "Una verruga de Salamandra en el ojo de tu primogénito!" tras poner el último tornillo, se sintió bien por terminar su proyecto "Ahora fijo que te respetan Twily…" se dijo.

El coche patrulla ya había llegado al instituto Canterlot, Sunset, tras despedirse, bajó del vehículo, se topó con Lyra que le dio la mochila "Toma, Maud dijo que posiblemente pasarías por aquí." Sunset la tomó… "Gracias." "Oye Sunset, que querían los Cerdos?"

"No digas eso, en efecto, fueron MUY amables conmigo, aunque te afirmo que no fui a ver mi propio Cadáver…"

"Uhh, vale, no me has guardado una mano del cuerpo?" Comento Lyra con la mirada especialmente tétrica…

"Querida, he pasado muy mala noche, no creo que pueda seguir fingiendo que te aprecio…"

Tras decir su despedida pasivo-agresiva, Sunset entró en el instituto, tras subir las escaleras y al lado de la sala de música, estaba la sede del Club 3C.

Allí estaban frikis de todo tipo, 'Microchip' al que toda la panda apodaba como Mouse, el Doctor S, que era un fanático del espirográfo y que relacionaba todos los males de la sociedad con la decadencia del mentado instrumento, y una presencia a la que Sunset había maltratado al llegar a Canterlot, Flash Sentry.

La verdad es que Flash se había percatado del gran cambio que Sunset había experimentado tras dar vuelta a la página en la que ella se convirtió en una diablesa y no le guardaba rencor.

"Hey Sunset, como lo llevas?"

"Mal, han venido a buscarme esta mañana para ir a identificar un cadáver."

"Uh, crees que se recuperará?"

"Un cadáver! Flash es un intento de broma cruel o eres aun más idiota que antes?"

"Disculpa, cuando has hablado de un cadáver… Me ha tocado la fibra… Quizás elegí mal las palabras"

" Y tu disculpa por todo, por convertirme en una diablesa, por lo de tu muñeca, por romper contigo…"

n.a: Sunset le partió la muñeca derecha a Flash cuando el incidente "belle cebú"

"Sunset, primero rompiste conmigo, lo de mi mano fue mucho después ah y como diablesa eras muy sexy…."

Sunset mirando al suelo soltó una ligera risita "De lo que más me arrepiento es de tirarte como si fueses el centro de una manzana. Y de fastidiar tu carrera musical…"

"Bueno, Sunset, quieres que lo volvamos a intentar?"

"No te pases, como amigos."

"Oye, Flash, puedo ver tu ordenador?"

"El 5140? Lo tengo en mi habitación en el bajo…"

" Te acompaño…"

Más tarde, en la zona habitacional del instituto, Sunset se sentó en el sofá que Flash se agenció del vertedero y que ella tanto había insistido con que Flash lo tirase. "Ya no huele a pis de vagabundo…" "Eh que sí? Lo hice lavar en seco." Dice Flash mientras prácticamente desarma el armario empotrado buscando el cacharro. "Lo tengo!" Flash se aproximó al sofá con una caja beige de gran tamaño.

Sunset mostró preocupación al ver como Flash cargaba con el en su mano derecha. "No hagas eso, tu muñeca!" y agarrándole por la susodicha mientras examinaba el Aparato, "Oye, esta bien, pero la lastima es que le falte la chapa…" Flash se fijo, y rememorando mostró una mueca de desagrado. "Fue de un día para otro, no lo saco cada día, pero cuando lo cogí vi que faltaba la pieza y la carcasa estaba rajada, pero no quise tirarlo, ya he cambiado la carcasa, supongo que tiene valor sentimental, al fin y al cabo me lo regalaste tu..."

Sunset contemplo a Flash y pensó "Que me pasa? Me estoy enamorando de el? Otra vez?"

"Ay, mi muñeca! Comentó Flash Efectivamente, no tendría que haber traído el ordenador con la mano derecha…"

"Déjame ver… Creo que te la has fisurado… Te voy a llevar a la cama y nada de salir hasta mañana! Huy pero que digo! Llevarte a la cama! Que cosas…"

"Vale…" dijo Flash con los ojos fijos en Sunset, entonces entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella, se aproximó y la besó, Sunset no hizo ningún quiebro, respondió sin tapujos.

Ambos fueron a la cama, no como desconocidos, pero se levantaron al día siguiente como amantes, Sunset llevaba uno de sus viejos pijamas que tras 3 años, para que conste aun le entraba. Flash fue a preparar café "Sunset, Terroncito?" Sunset tomó el azucarillo de la mano de Flash y se lo comió. "Perdona, es una vieja costumbre de familia." Sonriendo medio avergonzada y lamiéndose los dedos…

"Tienes planes para hoy SunSun?"

" Me has sorprendido Flash, no me esperaba volver a oír el nombre que me habías puesto…" Ambos volvieron a cubrirse de besos, hasta que Mouse se dejó oír al tirar de la cadena del W.C. "hey Flash, las 8 y aún con pantalones? Que se celebra?"

"Mouse aquí?" dijo Sunset.

"Cuando me dejaste, tenía que compartir con alguien el alquiler…"

"Ya, y atrapaste el primer Zepelín que pasó flotando…" Sunset se sentía contrariada.

"Oíd chicos, no uséis el inodoro, alguien lo ha atascado…" Dijo Mouse para frenar la animosidad presente.

"Bueno, me bajo a la cafetería porque tu amigo "Mouse McClog toiletson" se ha dedicado a lo suyo…" Sunset caminó deprisa a la puerta y dando un sonoro portazo.

Mouse comentó "A ti no te recuerda a Luz de luna?"

"Esa serie era de lo más falsa… Aunque creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Pinkie Pie…. En serio, Mouse McClog Toiletson?"

Tras eso, Flash salió corriendo tras Sunset.  
Al abandonar Sunset el edificio del Instituto Canterlot, reconoció el ronroneo de un V8 de alta cilindrada, vio el Colt LTD de la Policía de Canterlot, de el se bajó una conocida de Sunset, la Sargento Barbara Cooper.

Ésta, saludó a Sunset. "Hola querida, mira, hemos encontrado esto que puede ayudar con el caso. Tú conoces a Pinkamina Diane Pie?"

"Pinkamina? Supongo que se refieren a Pinkie... Si, la conozco, por?"

"Y supongo que conocerás el concepto de B.B.S.?"

"Eso era el Servicio de Tablero de Boletines, pero eso es más de los 80's que de ahora."

"Correcto, en el cuerpo los C.S.I. encontraron esto." (Barbara sacó una polaroid mostrando un trozo de papel azulado con un texto impreso también en azul que se veía francamente mal a pesar de estar la fotografía tomada en laboratorio bajo luz negra.) El texto decía "Pinkamina D. Pie le invita a la B.B.S. "El Pastelito de la Anarquia" con toda la escoria que ha de ser barrida. 1.200 Bps 1-800 KLN BAKE" También hemos intentado visitar dicho sitio, ese telefono yá no está conectado a ningún terminal, obviamente, pero hay un buscador que mantiene las antiguas B.B.S. Y nos ha llamado la atención este documento."

Barbara sacó una carpeta con varios folios impresos.

"Aquí habla de la estatua ecuestre de este instituto, teoriza sobre sus 'poderes mágicos'... Esto no me deja de recordar ciertos incidentes que han sucedido a sus alrededores, como el de una alumna que tras ser poseída se transfiguró en un 'Demonio' citando textualmente a Celestia."

No quiero hablar de ello..." Dijo Sunset muy interesada en el suelo.

"Que pasó? ¿La conocías? Dime algo mujer."

SI! Era yo! Y me arrepiento! Cada día de mi vida! ¿Contenta?"

Barbara tras recuperar su compostura le puso su mano en el hombro, Sunset dio un respingo, antes de procesar el hecho como una muestra de afecto. "Tranquila, no fue culpa tuya..." Sunset aceptó el gesto de Barbara y reciprocó con un abrazo. "Y ahora qué?"

"Bueno, ahora vamos a la Estatua a ver que encontramos, sube al coche."

"No, no hará falta, está cerca. Te pasa algo en las piernas?"

"Te han dicho que eres una risa? Vale vamos."

Caminando, Barbara continua explicandose.

"Según la B.B.S., el portal se abre cada luna llena y va alternando entre diferentes destinos, cada uhhh, unas 30 Lunas el portal se abre en Canterlot..."

Sunset rebatió a Barbara, "Cada 30 Lunas exactas."

"Uh? Si, el caso es que Pinkamina una vez intentó transcurrir el portal, fué a citando, 'Un lugar fabuloso' donde 'todos van sin pantalones' y una princesa levantaba el Sol."

Sunset pensó "El reino de Equestria resumido en una *uta frase."

Llegaron cerca de la plaza, cuando llegaba un Autobús.

"Ahí está la famosa estatua dedicada a la Princesa Sparkler... Qué instauró una monarquía en los territorios del norte, liberó a los patanes y se hizo millonaria, hasta la revolución popular de 1792... Cómo gritó en la hoguera..."

"Sunset, que te pasa? Claro que conozco nuestra historia..."

"Solo ha sido un comentario poco afortunado... Ey, quien es esa?"

Junto a la Estatua había una estudiante no del Instituto Canterlot, estaba observando la base de la estatua con una... 'cosa' hecha sobre la base de un cortapelos Electrico, con dos antenas apuntando al frente, la chica estaba operando un reostato entre las posiciones 5x y 25x entre chasquidos producidos por el mismo reostato, comenzó a encontrar lo que buscaba, un tono musical de 600 Hz, no duró mucho su entusiasmo al oir "Sargento Barbara Cooper, policia de Canterlot!" La chica se fijó en la parada del autobús subiéndose al mismo y abandonando el lugar.

Barbara que había estado corriendo los últimos 300 metros, necesitó un minuto para recuperar el aliento, al poco, Sunset la alcanzó escuchando a Barbara decir entre resuellos muchas palabrotas "...abrona...ja de put... has tenido suerte, pero no del todo."

"Y besas a tu madre con esa boca?" dijo Sunset.

"La he identificado, es del Chrystal College, ese Autobus era el transporte colectivo de la liga del Norte."

"Pues a mí me ha recordado a horrores a una ex-alumna del Instituto Canterlot" dijo Sunset guardándose lo de Twilight.

"Y ahora que? " comentó Barbara.

Sunset miró el reloj "Son las 7, te invito a cenar."

Mientras tanto en la Casa de la fraternidad de las chicas, la alumna conocida como 'Pinkie' comenzó a sentir un fuerte pitido en los oídos "Uy... Se aproximan grandes acontecimientos..." Maud, a su lado dijo "Hermana, eres una exagerada..."

"Puede ser Maud, donde está Rainbow? Tengo que hacer unos Cupcakes para la cena..."

De vuelta a la Estatua del Instituto Canterlot. El espejo de la base se ilumina materializandose una chica con un Perro. "Bueno Spike, averigüemos porque Sunset Shimmer hace 2 Semanas que no dice nada..."

"Twilight, eres una maniática, y que si no contesta? Quizás ha encontrado novio... "

"Y que? Puede estar herida, o tener amnesia o... Bueno, alejémonos de aquí, no me gusta el olor que tiene el aire." Twilight iba exponiendo mientras Spike asentía. "Si, a mi tampoco, huele como a perro mojado en lava."

"Seguro qué no te has ventoseado Spike? Nunca entenderé porque no puedes mandar mensajes a través de aliento de fuego pero tus pedos si que son de fuego, al menos aquí..."

"A mi no me eches la culpa."

"Ahora, según el reloj de la torre, son las 7, así que Sunset debe de estar en la fraternidad."... "Horas en base 10, nunca lo entenderé. ¿Que tiene de malo la base 4?"

"Los Terranos tienen 20 dedos, tendrían que usar base 20..."

Twilight, al percatarse de que comenzaba a desvariar, decidió ponerle un corcho al tema, principalmente tras percatarse de que había perdido a Spike.

"Bueno Spike, las fraternidades estaban por aquí..."

" Era el º27 de la calle G creo... aquí esta. Curioso que haya un automotor del constabulario de Canterlot, espero que no haya pasado nada..."

Dentro de la casa:

"Chicas, esta es Barbara Cooper, estamos en un caso..."

"Robo de Manzanas? Material Agrícola?" Comentó Applejack.

"Algo alucinante? Carreras Ilegales?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Un asesinato lejos de aquí? Alguien del Instituto masacrado por un ser monstruoso?" Comentó preocupantemente Pinkie.

"Chicas chicas, es nuestra Invitada..." dijo Sunset, desarmando la situación.

El timbre de la casa sonó. "Voy, dijo Sunset dudando de quien podría ser."

Abrió la puerta encontrándose ante Twilight, adoptando una postura con los brazos en jarras.

"Hola Twi, que pasa?"

"Que qué pasa? La señora yo-soy-muy-importante-para-escribir pregunta que qué pasa!"

"Te lo puedes creer? No me ha escrito! " Dijo Twilight a Bárbara Cooper, tomándola por los hombros, la cual no sabía cómo actuar. "Uhh Sunset?" La mentada separó a ambas, "Twilight, esta es Bárbara Cooper, del constabulario de Canterlot, la autoridad…"

Cuando el final de la frase se hubo procesado en la cabeza de Twilight, esta rápida guardó las distancias. "Perdone, agente…"

Bárbara soltó una risotada "Ja! ¿Twilight? Eres una risa, me alegro por Sunset al tenerte como amiga."

*ding dong*

"Otra vez el timbre? bueno, ya abro yo…" dijo Sunset, a la que se le heló la sangre dado que tras la puerta estaba Twilight, la otra Twilight, la que anteriormente había estado junto a la estátua.

"Ho...hola Twilight." (NdA: el nombre de Twilight Sunset lo había dicho bajando la voz, para que resultase in-comprensible a las otras chicas.) "Que… Que haces por aquí? Un tanto lejos de tu Universidad…NdA: para intentar evitar confusiones, la Twilight humana estará entrecomillada 'cómo esto'"

'Twilight', contestó encogiendo la cabeza dentro de sus hombros y farfullando para sí misma "Encontrado….dimensiones….Nóvel…" una cantidad no despreciable de babas le caía por la comisura de su boca.

La puerta de la entrada, ajustada por Sunset, se comenzó a abrir por acción de Bárbara, que preocupada por Sunset quiso ver qué pasaba. "TU!" dijo Bárbara.

"Qué hacías junto a la estatua del instituto?"

"Twilight" bajó la mirada momentáneamente, usando solo el dedo corazón para colocarse las gafas. "Pregunta capciosa chicas, existen las dimensiones paralelas? Y de existir se puede viajar entre ellas? Pregunta capciosa, la respuesta es si, solo hay que ser una genio. Según la BBS de Pinkamena, el…"

"Pastelito de la anarquía?" comentó Sunset.

"Si, eso mismo, leí sobre los disturbios eléctricos que acaecieron junto a la estatua, fuí, la analicé y 600 hertzios! Es la frecuencia base del Universo. Lamento que pareciera que huí. Ehh Bárbara(leyó la placa de Bárbara) estaba emocionada…" 'Twilight' se sacó del bolsillo una 'cosa' con varios botones y dos cables rodeándola " Esto es un RDIS o 'desplazamiento relativo en el espacio' con la frecuencia de 600 hz creo que puede funcionar"

"Y funciona?" preguntó Bárbara.

"Ehh, mas o menos, lo probé con el gato y no hemos vuelto a verlo…"

"No me inspiras mucha confianza 'Twilight'..." Comentó Sunset.

"Qué es el progreso científico sin riesgo?" Dijo 'Twilight'

"Eh! Curioso, ahora me percato de que hay dos Twilights! Sois gemelas?" Comentó Bárbara.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Sunset con los ojos entrecerrados. "Si son dos gotas de agua!"

'Twilight' miró a Twilight, cuando se dió cuenta, preguntó "Eres de otra dimensión?!" Twilight contestó "Eh si, de Equus-beta." 'Twilight' por entonces brincaba fruto de la emoción. "Y como sois? Como es?"

"Pues, digamos que allí nadie lleva pantalones…" comentó Twilight con una risita.

"Interesante."

Pinkie sacó a colación el cadáver que había en la habitación "Las dos se llaman Twilight? hagamos una cosa, todos sabemos quien es Twilight, pero no conocemos a esta otra chica, propongo que la apodemos 'Twolight' dado que insiste en llamarse Twilight, pero cómo eso resultaría confuso y dado que son dos…" Sunset interrumpió a Pinkie "Si claro querida…"

"Pues a mi me gusta Twolight" comentó la susodicha…

"Vamos a cenar? hay pizza, estáis invitadas Bárbara y Twolight…" Dijo Pinkie…

Alrededor de la masa estaban sentadas AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie, a las que se agregaron Bárbara y Twolight.

"Um… Yo quiero pizza con carne si no es molestia…" Dijo Fluttershy.

"A Fluttershy le gustan mucho los animales…" Dijo Pinkie.

"Meterselos en la boca!" Añadió Rainbow Dash seguida de una risotada.

"Tampoco te pases querida…" comentó Rarity a rainbow Dash mientras iba consumiendo pausadamente su porción de pizza con cubiertos.

Bárbara comentó. "Pues Sunset Shimmer nos está ayudando en un caso…"

"Uuuuh! Un asesinato intergaláctico?" Dijo emocionada Pinkie.

"Puede ser…" dijo Bárbara.

Después, una sintonía electrónica interfirió la velada. "Disculpad, es el Roger Beep de mi radio" Dijo Bárbara Cooper al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y salía al jardín.

"Roger, Charlie Victor Tango four zero."

"Bárbara? soy yo, Hugo Brass, el forense nos ha dado novedades… ...El caso Shimmer, ya hemos recibido el informe de las pruebas genéticas, el cadáver pertenece a Sunset Shimmer, fallecida hace 3 años. Continúe con la infiltración."  
Bárbara dejó su radio tras ponerla en modo espera y volvió a entrar a la cocina/comedor, se excusó, "Ehh chicas, disculpad he de marcharme, me ha salido un asunto de trabajo, ya me entendéis..."

Pinkie se alzó con expresión de 'yo-lo-sé' pero antes de abrir la boca fue silenciada por Sunset, que puso la mano en su hombro. "Pinkie, déjalo..."

Pinkie supo 'leer entre líneas'.

"Una cena muy agradable. Oye Sunset nos vamos viendo..."

"Cuenta con ello." Sunset vio a Bárbara abandonar la casa por donde entró dirigiéndose al coche patrulla.

Una vez dentro y tras arrancar el motor, Bárbara conectó la radio del coche (más potente.) y contactó con su compañero, "Aquí estoy Charlie Victor Foxtrot four zero."

"Bárbara? soy Brass."

"Todo despejado."

"Ha aparecido otro cuerpo, corresponde a Flash Sentry, estudiante del Instituto Canterlot."

"Voy hacia allá, supongo que estás en el Instituto Patológico?"

"Si, la Morgue de la calle Morgue..."

El Colt Crown Victoria bramó cuando Bárbara presionó el acelerador, en poco tiempo, había llegado al callejón en el cual se encontraba la entrada de la Morgue. En la puerta, abierta, estaba el Teniente Hugo Brass, a su lado estaba Igor. "Oiga Teniente, en serio no quiere que le selle el boleto para volver a entrar?".

"Oye! Que no! Aléjate de mí bicho! Ush ush!"

Igor se alejó sonando cómo un gato asustado, cuando miró a los faros del 'Colt' sus ojos brillaron, delatando la presencia de un 'Tapetum Lucidum' cómo el de un gato.

Al detener el coche, Bárbara, bajo del mismo y caminó hacia Hugo.

"Bárbara..."

"Hugo..."

Comentaron recíprocamente, entrando en el edificio. "Sí en algún momento ese friky se frota la entrepierna con tu pernera, házmelo saber..."

"Siempre has sabido encandilar a las mujeres Hugo..."

"Otra vez aquí Sargento?" Dijo Steve Hooves, "Os aviso que este está... jugoso..." abriendo un congelador, el cuerpo era... Horroroso, mostraba un alto grado de descomposición, apenas tenía ningún detalle que lo identificase cómo 'humano' excepto por sus proporciones generales. "Hayamos con este su documentación. 'Sentry, Flash' edad, unos catorce años una lástima. Notificaremos a la familia en breve."

Bárbara reconoció el nombre por una charla que tubo con Sunset Shimmer, ella sabía que Flash Sentry estaba vivo. "Bajo mi responsabilidad, manten la boca cerrada Steve, todo lo que esté relacionado con el caso Shimmer es secreto. Cappice?"

"Cappito in Cappistrano, Coronel..."

Bárbara hizo un gesto, "No olvides que soy Sargento. Pero sí, voy a llevar este caso directamente. Por cierto, señor Hooves, en qué situación fué encontrado el cuerpo?"

"Unos niños de primaria lo hallaron en un parque, vieron una mano que asomaba de la tierra, quien fuese lo enterró casi del todo, y cuando pasó aquel incidente en el Instituto Canterlot... los temblores lo desenterraron parcialmente."

Bárbara interrumpió "Y le robaron el reloj..."

"Buena vista señorita Cooper! Pero no, de habérselo quitado hubiese dejado alguna marca, han pasado más de tres años... Por cierto, hablando de marcas, ven estos puntos de presión? Los niños lo tocaron con un palo, los niños siempre serán niños..."

"Señora, no señorita, que soy madre y estoy casada, por cierto, déjame ver la documentación, para ver cómo era."

Steve sacó una cartera de nylon azul y negra. y un sobre. "Esta es su cartera, en este sobre está su documentación."

Bárbara abrió el sobre y de el salió un Carnet del C.C.C. a nombre de un tal "Flush" Sentry, que en la foto era un niño de unos 12/13 años con el pelo de color azul oscuro, el niño ponía ojos de bizco, pero en general era el mismo asociado de Sunset Shimmer.

Bárbara, dejó caer "Oye Steve, en tu Morgue parece que no hay ningún muerto..."

Mientras tanto, En las fraternidades del Instituto Canterlot...

Las chicas habían terminado de cenar, los platos estaban en el fregadero, en la habitación, Sunset estaba leyendo un libro, pero un ruido, consistente en un maullido furioso de un gato seguido de un golpe contra el vidrio de la ventana, hizo que Sunset se incorporase, viendo algo peludo y blanco golpeando el vidrio una segunda vez, abrió la ventana y a la tercera, agarró al asustado felino que resultó ser el gato de Rarity. "Opalescence! ven aquí pequeño! Flash? Eres tú?"

Sunset dejó al gato sobre el piso, después se incorporó para encontrarse cara a cara con Flash "Dáme un besitoo!" Había subido al primer piso con una escala de mano. Pero se sorprendió al oír un sonido bastante familiar, una ráfaga de sonido de una sirena policial. El Colt de Bárbara Cooper. De el bajaron tanto Bárbara como Hugo Brass. "Sunset? Tenemos que hablar... Y Flash Sentry... Mira que bien..."

'Flash' no dijo nada más, pero emitió una cacofonía de huesos que se dislocaban y reposicionában en posiciones antinaturales, cuando su conversión hubo terminado, ya no era el adorable bobalicón Flash Sentry, sus ojos habían adquirido un resplandor carmesí, su nariz hubo mutado hasta ser prácticamente el hocico de un Cerdo, o de un Jabalí si contamos sus afilados colmillos, el resto de su cuerpo era 'bastante normal' si no se tiene en cuenta que su cuerpo no solo pasó a estar desnudo por la generosa masa muscular que desgarró su ropa, amén de que pasó a estar cubierto de pelo, pero no pelo humano, el repugnante pelo grueso de un puerco, su piel estaba cubierta de pupas, en general, sus rodillas ahora invertidas quedaban bastante disimuladas. 'Flash simplemente, se dió media vuelta sobre el escalón de la escala, flexionó sus rodillas y dio un portentoso salto de unos quince o veinte metros, saltando más allá del coche patrulla pero cayendo sobre Hugo Brass. La 'cosa' se recuperó de su aterrizaje y huyó perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Bárbara, cuando salió de su shock dijo "Hugo, has visto lo que yo?" pero no recibió respuesta, repitió "Hugo?" sin resultado, nerviosa, Bárbara, saltó sobre el capó del coche encontrando al Teniente Hugo Brass inmóvil, menos por unos espasmos musculares, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Tenía una profunda herida en el cuello en la zona de la arteria carótida. Bárbara instintivamente echó mano a la radio. "Agente caído en la Fraternidad del instituto Canterlot, manden ayuda urgente! Sigan la radio-baliza de la unidad Charlie Victor Foxtrot 40! Repito, es urgente!"

La puerta principal de la fraternidad se abrió y Fluttershy salió caminando hacia el coche patrulla "Sunset me ha despertado. ¿Que pasa?" Entonces vio el cuerpo del teniente.

"Oh dios mio! Tranquilo señor, ahora estoy yo aquí, Suerte que llevo siempre un botiquín encima..." Rápidamente Fluttershy enhebró una aguja curva. "No hay tiempo para usar anestesia, esto le va a doler." Hugo pareció autorizar a Fluttershy con la mirada."

Bárbara abrazó a Sunset que junto a las otras chicas ahora estaban en el jardín presenciando a Fluttershy salvar una vida.

"Sunset! No le puede pasar nada a Hugo! Es mi marido!"

Fluttershy yá hubo terminado de coser la arteria, "aun necesita una transfusión, habrá perdido más de un litro de sangre... Señor! cual es su grupo sanguineo?"

Bárbara contestó "0 negativo..." entre sollozos.

Twolight dijo "Es un grupo muy raro..."

"Yo lo tengo" dijo Bárbara.

Al rato, Cooper y Brass se encontraban unidos mediante sendas hipodérmicas y un metro de tubo de látex cortesía del servicio de ambulancias de Canterlot.

"Una transfusión directa son doscientos mililitros por minuto, en unos tres minutos ya estará, no podemos transferir más de medio litro de un mismo donante..." dijo el Paramédico, el Doctor Stable.

"Yo también tengo el RX 0 negativo." dijo fluttershy.

"querida, seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Agente, dígame, es amiga de Sunset?"

"Sí" Contestó Cooper.

"Entonces no voy a negarme."

Al final Hugo Brass, recibió los 1,2 litros que había perdido y la sutura de Fluttershy aguantó. Lo introdujeron en la Ambulancia junto a Bárbara Cooper y todos fueron al Hospital de Canterlot.

Sunset justo comenzaba a procesar que había pasado, Pinkie se aproximó por su espalda. "Tenemos que hablar."

La oscuridad acompaña al silencio hasta que Sunset y Pinkie lo rompen, "Aquí es."

Dijo la organizadora de fiestas seguido del sonido de una llave entrando en una cerradura.

Al final la cerradura se abre justo antes que la puerta, ahora vemos dos siluetas correspondientes a Pinkie Pie y a Sunset Shimmer enmarcadas ambas con el marco de la puerta, Pinkie busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz al no estar habituada a la oscuridad, lo encuentra.

Con un chasquido, el cuarto se ilumina en un tono amarillento.

En el cuarto a parte de un camastro hay varios ordenadores, Pinkie se dirige a 'algo' cubierto con una sábana, tras retirarla aparece uno de esos viejos equipos que en otra época desempeñaban las funciones de servidor en el instituto Canterlot.

"Déjame que encienda el cacharro este." dijo Pinkie.

Sunset, mientras tanto, estaba empapándose con todo lo que veía. "Pinkie, esto es un monitor C.B.M. 5156?"

"Uh? si, seguro."

"Pinkie..." Respondió Sunset.

Pinkie se aclaró la garganta, "Mira esto, lo tendría que haber publicado en el "Pastelito de la anarquía."

Sunset se agachó a leer el contenido de la pantalla.

"Muertes en el Instituto Canterlot.

Ayer 15/03/87 a las 4:75 en las excavaciones para la nueva piscina, 5 alumnos muertos fueron encontrados dentro de la fosa de la misma, aparentemente murieron torturados.

/Mis pesquisas con el Bedel, Discordia, apuntan a que 'ellos' los mataron (?) Mayor investigación requerida... "

"Y ahora mira este otro fichero, necesitamos pantalla gráfica..." Pinkie cambió de equipo informático. "Fue esto lo que viste?" La pantalla mostró a un ser contrahecho, su forma era antropoide, pero ahí terminan las similitudes con cualquiera de nosotros, pues esa 'cosa' para empezar cada dedo tenía cuatro articulaciones y estaba rematado con una garra afilada como un estilete, sus miembros eran marcadamente deformes, su cabeza, era 'bastante' normal si no tenemos en cuenta los afilados colmillos en la boca, que era un hocico alargado y rematado con una nariz de cerdo.

"Te suena de algo?"

"Si! Flash Sentry, mi n... Flash Sentry se transfiguró en esa cosa y salió 'pitando'"

"Mucho me temo que Flash... ha muerto..." Pinkie dijo, separando los brazos para abrazar a Sunset, ambas lloraron. "Pero Pinkie, estás segura?" Preguntó Sunset, esperanzada de que Pinkie se hubiese equivocado.

Pinkie rompió el abrazo. "Lo siento, el sujeto elegido es terminado."

Ambas lloraron hasta quedarse dormidas.

Al día siguiente:

Pinkie rompe el abrazo que tubo con Sunset Shimmer, la que dormida parecía en paz.

Dándole empujones, le dice, "Sunset! Despierta!" A lo que responde. "Cinco dinutos más mamá..." Pinkie Retorna con su esfuerzo, "Sunset!" tras el último intento, Sunset se incorpora a la tierra de los vivos, tras escupir un mechón de pelo que sorpresivamente halló la ruta hasta su boca, dijo:

"Pinkie, que pasa?"

"Este es Discordia, lo he traído esta mañana, estabas tan mona dormidíta..."

Sunset soltó un bostezo mientras alzaba la mirada y miraba la figura de Discordia. El cual la miraba a ella sin arquear un ceja.

Ambos dijeron "Sup? " Al unísono. Pero en el caso de Sunset acompañado de un bostezo.

Discordia dijo "Quizás quieras dormir un poco más si eso..."

"No no, estoy bien" dijo Sunset quitandose el sueño de los ojos.

Pinkie comentó que la presencia de Discordia se debía a que el tenía información de primera mano sobre lo que pasó anoche. "Pregunta lo que quieras." dijo.

Sunset produjo una copia impresa de lo que vió anoche. "Que es esto?"

Discordia comentó "Demonio"

"Demonio?" dijeron ambas.

"Si, Demonio, aunque yo los llamo d'Jin, es un termino antiguo, los describe bastante bien crean el mal por el mal, que podéis decirme vosotras que tenéis estudios de vuestra historia?"

Sunset respondió "Puues que al principio éramos tres tribus, y que tras aprender a convivir..."

"NO! Cero puntos! yo os diré lo que pasó...

"Antes de la nuestra ya hubo otra civilización, que creían honestamente que las maquinas eran la solución a todo, de hecho, esa civilización, fue muy superior a la nuestra a nivel técnico, lamentablemente hacían la guerra, llegando al punto en el que dos naciones guerrearon entre ellas, pero había un problema, ambas tenían estas bombas que podían arrasar una ciudad entera de un disparo."

las dos chicas seguían con interés el relato de Discordia.

"...Dado que ambas naciones podían arrasar al otro, buscaron otras formas de hacer la guerra, otra diferencia entre nuestros mundos, es que ellos dominaban la manipulación genética, combinaron su DNA con el de otras especies hasta crear al" Sunset interrumpió "Al d'Jin?" Discordia contempló a Sunset "Chica lista... Si, crearon al d'Jin, pero ellos no usaban esa palabra. Estos d'Jin podían asumir las facciones de cualquiera.. Y con más mala baba que un defensa de tercera regional, pensad en ello chicas"

Discordia se detuvo para ver que Pinkie estaba devorando un cucurucho de palomitas.

"Pinkie? Te importa? Gracias, como decía, ellos podían imitar a la perfección a cualquier ser, por lo que para tenerlos controlados, les pusieron unos chips de control mental, cuando tocó retirarlos del servicio, muchos obedecieron, Pero algunos ignoraron la orden, quizás mutaron... El caso es que la guerra se perdió en unos veinte años ellos ya habían escalado peldaños hasta poner sus 'dedos en el botón' no se lo que significa esa frase..."

Sunset dijo "Jod..."

"...Er" dijo pinkie.

"Os ha gustado la 'peli' niñas?" dijo Discordia.

Sunset se atrevió a decir algo más "De donde ha salido eso?"

"Yo se cosas..." dijo Discordia.


	2. Chapter 2

En el norte, Universidad Cristal, Sonata Dusk y Adagio Dazle caminan juntas por los pasillos.  
-Adagio, porque crees que la señorita Cinch quiere vernos?  
"Pues no tengo ni idea, aunque me ha extrañado eso de ir nosotras solas..."  
Al llegar ante la puerta de la jefa de estudios, Adagio accionó el picaporte.

-Adelante. Dijo la Srta Cinch.  
Las dos chicas entraron y soltaron un grito prontamente silenciado con un golpe.

Al rato, las chicas, desnudas y atadas, se despertaron ante la no-Srta-Cinch, sinó una horrible criatura de facciones hibridas entre un humano, un perro y un cerdo. Con cuatro articulaciónes en cada dedo y estiletes por uñas.

La bestia, iba rondando a sus aterrorizadas victimas, alternando entre el aspecto de la señorita Cinch y su aspecto no-humano, Sonata apenas podía ver nada por la sangre que había bloqueado sus ojos. Aunque sintió el pavor de Adagio, la cual se puso a gritar ante el horror que veía, de la entrepierna de la 'cosa' descendió una bolsa y encima de ella un falo bamboleante, obsceno y amenazador de unos treinta Centimetros y curvado como un sable. Cinch no solo las haría jirones, antes pensaba violarlas.

De repente, la Señorita Cinch, explotó, cuando la sangre se hubo asentado, apareció una figura familiar de pelo azul.

Adagio preguntó "Tu eres Flash Sentry?"  
"Flash Sentry... No había oido ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo... Desde la guerra."  
Sonata comentó "Chicos, que pasa? que no veo!"  
Flash encontró un pañuelo de papel y le limpió el rostro. "Ahora te veo, eres Flash Sentry! Y estás... Desnudo..."  
"No me digas, Desplazamiento Dimensional, es confuso y complicado... Digamos que solo vale para seres vivos, si entras con unos calzoncillos 'boom' y adios..."

"Heh, como la Srta Cinch... quizas quieras limpiarte si eso..."

"He aterrizado sobre una persona? Dios estoy cubierto de trozos de ella!"

"No era 'ella' era 'eso' y te estamos eternamente agradecidas"  
"Cómo que 'eso'?"  
"Es complicado... digamos que era nuestra jefa de estudios, nos requirió que fuesemos a su despacho... Nos dejó inconscientes de un golpe, nos ató y cuando despertamos vimos cómo era 'Ella', Ello, un monstruo que mata del susto, una mezcla entre facciones caninas y hocico porcino..."  
Flash continuó el relato de Adagio, "Cuatro falanges en cada dedo, garras como cuchillos y sed de sangre..."  
Adagio Replicó "Los conoces?"  
Mientras Flash terminaba de desatarlas y darles su ropa dijo "Se llaman D'Jin, tambien han destruido mi mundo, aunque quedamos unos pocos, escondiendonos cómo ratas, mi misión fué infiltrarnos en una madriguera D'Jin , Encontramos el equipo de desplazamiento dimensional, las últimas coordenadas fueron hacia aquí hace unos 3 años..."

Sonata preguntó "Tambien vale para viajar por el tiempo?"

"No lo se, soy un soldado no una rata de laboratorio, aunque supongo que si te acercas a un agujero negro... Quien sabe, por cierto, en que fecha estámos? "

"Thermidor, 17"  
"No... En que Año?"  
Sonata contestó cómo si Flash fuese estúpido."Duh... 2018."

"La Divergencia se mantiene... Curioso... En mi mundo estamos en 17 de Agosto del 2021. Si mi novia siguiese viva le gustaría saber eso. Era un cerebro..."

"Lo siento Flash, ¿novia? ¿Twilight?"

"No, se llamaba Sunset Shimmer, tenía un pelo con el que parecía la hija del sol, rojo y amarillo, fulgurante."

Adagio habla con Sonata "Que, se lo decimos?"

"Decirme que?"

"Sunset Shimmer sigue V-I-V-A!"

-Capitulo dos-  
Los estudiosos de los demonios.

Sonata estaba devorando el último taco de una montaña, ahora reducida a apenas un montón de papel encerado.

Flash Sentry carraspeó esperando una contestación de Sonata.  
"Donde está?"  
Sonata contestó "Quíen?"  
"Yá sábes quíen! Sunset, Sunset Shimmer!"  
"Canterlot, al sur. Pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, la chica no anda muy fina..."  
Adagio interrumpió. "Porqué? Por que nos mandó aquí? Sabiendo que esa chica sufre de un 'exceso de personalidad' Casi que simplemente nos dejó ir con solo un 'aviso' Flash, ten cuidado que a ella se le cruzan los cables y..."

"Ya veo, y que opciones de transporte hay hasta allí?"  
"Puedes ir en el colectivo de la liga del Norte si no tienes transporte..."  
Flash se limitó a mover su sábana que se había anudado a modo de toga.  
"Ya veo... Y tampoco tendrás dinero? Tengo una idea..."

Diez minutos más tarde, alguien pica la puerta del despacho.  
"Cafetería de la Universidad!"  
"Voy!"  
Flash abrió la puerta. Ante el sorprendido repartidor dijo "Día de lavandería, nada limpio."  
"Bien, aquí está su ración de pan de ajo, dáctileeme los veinticinco centésimos."  
Flash colocó su pulgar en la placa de la tableta del repartidor, la cual tras emitir un pitido mostró en pantalla los datos de Flash Sentry.  
"Bien, me marcho, que disfrute su comida."  
Flash se dirigió a Adagio. "Bien, qué has querido demostrar con esto?"

"Que tus huellas dactilares son identicas a las del Flash Sentry de este mundo, con lo que puedes conseguir ropa, el billete de autobus y hasta un bouquet de rosas para tu novia."

"Yo no tengo novia."  
"Quizas si, antes de torturarnos, la Señorita Cinch nos dijo que Flash Sentry estaba muerto y algo incomprensible sobre la 'fruición de sus planes' la verdad es que no le dí mucha atención."


End file.
